OJOS QUE NO VEN
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Regalo para Aretha. ¿Que consecuencias acarreará una poción creada por los gemelos Weasley y sumunistrada a Malfoy de manera errónea?


_**Este fic participa en el Reto Anual de la Agenda del Señor Tenebroso, del Foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: los personajes y la historia base pertenecen a su excelencia J.K.R. La presente historia, con todos sus desvaríos y demás locuras, han salido de mi perjudicada y extraña mente.**_

 _ **Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para Aretha Atrahasis, que pidió un dramione con final feliz. Vuestros deseos son ordenes.**_

No abrir los ojos. No abrir los ojos. No abrir los ojos aunque se empotrara por decimoquinta vez contra una armadura. Prefería mil veces tener moratones y algún que otro hueso roto que ser víctima de tal atroz espectáculo otra vez. El hechizo orientador no estaba funcionando todo lo bien que esperaba, pero era eso o arrancarse los ojos. Aunque esa opción aun no la había descartado.

-Vas a acabar matandote, Draco.

-Me haría un favor. Después de lo que pasó ahí dentro la muerte es una opción igual de válida.

-Y aquí está de nuevo la Queen Drama de Slytherin.

-No me toques los cojones, Blaise porque te puede ir muy mal.

Una sonora carcajada le indicó que su amigo se había pasado la amenaza por el forro. Lanzó un amargo suspiro. Ya ni sus amigos le temían. Realmente, nadie en ese estúpido colegio parecía tenerle ni un mínimo respeto. Ya ni qué decir de tenerle miedo. Nada. Ni un ápice. Más bien todo lo contrario. Desde el final de la guerra y tras los juicios, el apellido Malfoy había quedado al mismo nivel que el precio de los gusarajos. Medio knut, más menos.

-Draco..

-Olvidate de mi, Blaise.

-Draco... -La voz de su amigo había adquirido un matiz extrañamente apremiante. Pero estaba demasiado avergonzado y furioso como para hacerle caso.

-Te he dicho que me de...

No pudo completar la frase. Principalmente porque se habia estampado contra un muro y había caído hacia atrás, sangrando como un cerdo por la nariz, ahora rota. Comenzó a soltar improperios a pleno pulmón, mientras gruesos lagrimones rodaban por sus mejillas. Blaise decidió sentarse en el suelo, a esperar que su amigo se calmará o se desmayara. Lo que primero ocurriese.

0.0

Hermione intentaba fulminar a Ron con la mirada. Quizás si se concentraba lo suficiente, ese pelirrojo inmaduro que tenía por novio ardía por combustión espontánea. Pero parecía que la magia no estaba de su parte esa noche. Suspiró con resignación e intentó terminar su cena sin hacer caso de las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

-¿Habéis visto la cara del hurón cuando la poción comenzó a hacer efecto?

Ron estaba completamente congestionado de tanto reirse. Al igual que el resto de Gryffindor que aún permanecían sentados a la mesa.

-Eso que has hecho ha sido cruel, Ronald -Hermione apuñaló un trozo de carne al que había puesto el rostro de Ron.

-Venga ya, Mione. Ha sido la cosa más graciosa que jamás hayamos visto. El ver a Millicent desnuda ha debido traumatizar al hurón de por vida.

-¿Y no te has parado a pensar en lo vergonzoso que ha debido ser para ella?

-Seguro que me lo agradecerá. Va a ser lo más cerca que va a estar de que un chico la vea sin ropa. Con esa cara de troll, y ese tamaño...

Ron siguió criticando a la poco agraciada slytherin, sin darse cuenta del silencio sepulcral que se había apoderado de sus compañeros. Hermione tironeo con insistencia de la manga de la túnica del pelirrojo, pero éste había cogido carrerilla y no le hizo ni caso. Harry, que hasta ese momento no había dicho ni pío, hizo lo mismo pero con la otra manga de su amigo, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-Ron...

-Y con esa doble papada parece la gemela de un sapo. Y me parece que tiene varios pelos en la barbilla. Harry, por favor, no interrumpas. Y ese culo... Podría..

-¿Qué es lo que podría con mi culo, Weasley?

Ron perdió varios tonos de color al oír la suave voz de Millicent a su espalda. Hermione apoyó la frente sobre la madera de la mesa, rezando a Merlín por una rápida y casi indolora muerte para su novio. Harry se deslizó por el banco hasta salir del radio de posibles salpicaduras de sangre. Había que ser precavido.

-Aún estoy esperando una respuesta, pelirrojo descerebrado.

Ron giró lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con la chica. Sonrió pateticamente.

-Millicent. Solo estaba bromeando. ¿Verdad que no te vas a cabrear por una bromita de nada?

-Patético -susurró Ginny, sentada a la izquierda de Hermione.

Millicent no contestó. Se quedó mirando a Ron como una esfinge mira la vida, con total y absoluta indiferencia. Ron comenzaba a sonreír, pensando que se había librado de la ira de la chica, cuando un puño se estampó contra su rostro, lanzandolo sobre la mesa y toda la comida que aún no habían retirado los elfos. Millicent sacudió la mano. Se había hecho daño.

-No te iras a enfadar, ¿verdad, Weasley? Sólo ha sido un puñetazo de broma.

Los leones no pudieron evitar reír. Millicent se marchó de allí con la cabeza bien alta, jaleada por los aplausos de sus compañeros de casa y las carcajadas de los leones.

Hermione miró con algo de pena a un inconsciente Ron. Él se lo había buscado por bocazas. Y aun tenía pendiente el tema Malfoy. Decidida a terminar su cena, cogió un trozo de tarta que se habia salvado milagrosamente y se lo comió con ganas, mientras escuchaba a Ginny quejarse por lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser su hermano.

0.1

-Ha tenido suerte, señor Malfoy. La nariz ha quedado como nueva y no tiene conmoción cerebral por el golpe. Aunque no descarto daños cerebrales.

-No te preocupes, Poppy. Su cerebro no ha funcionado bien nunca.

Blaise se lo estaba pasando pipa. Weasley le había colado alguna extraña poción a Draco durante la cena. Aun no había conseguido sacar en claro qué era lo que la dichosa poción hacía, pero debía ser algo tremendo si tenía a Draco de esa guisa. Y los balbuceos incoherentes de su amigo no ayudaban.

-¿Hay alguna razón para que se niegue a abrir los ojos?

-Ha sido víctima de uno de los experimentos de los gemelos. -Hermione entró en la enfermería igual que Aquiles llegó a las playas de Troya, porque sí y porque ella lo valía.- mandaron un paquete a Harry y Ronald pensó que seria divertido probarlo con Malfoy.

-Ya te diré yo donde se puede meter la puta poción la comadreja descerebrada que tienes por novio.

La voz de Draco llegaba un tanto débil hasta ella. Hermione miró a Blaise buscando una pronta respuesta.

-Ha sufrido una crisis de diva en el pasillo. El gritar a pleno pulmón durante media hora con el frio que hace no es bueno para las cuerdas vocales.

-Se está rifando una maldición y sé de alguien que tiene la papeleta ganadora...

Blaise captó el mensaje. Se despidió de su amigo y de Hermione y salió escopetado de la enfermería. Pomfrey clavó su mirada en la chica, esperando una explicación más detallada.

-Básicamente la poción hace que la persona que la ingiera vea a través de las paredes. Pero, como suele pasar con todo lo que Fred y George hacen... Malfoy puede ver a través de cualquier objeto sólido.

-Estás muy equivocada, comelibros. No puedo ver a través de las cosas. Esos inútiles pelirrojos han conseguido una poción que te hacer ver a través de la ropa, no de la persona. ¿Capta tu limitado cerebro muggle lo que eso implica?

Hermione guardó silencio unos segundos. Luego simplemente comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia. El ataque de risa duró sus buenos quince minutos, en los cuales Pomfrey intentó de todo para anular la poción, sin éxito. Cuando el dolor en el costado empezó a ser realmente molesto, paró. Cogió aire profundamente y habló.

-No te molestes, Poppy. La poción era un prototipo. Y conociendo a Fred y George, aun no tendrán el antídoto. O simplemente se pasará el efecto. Así que, Malfoy, ten paciencia.

Draco abrió los ojos por inercia. Y soltó un alarido (más parecido a un graznido por la ronquera, pero alarido al fin y al cabo). Poppy y Hermione se acercaron al chico corriendo.

-¿Sucede algo, señor Malfoy?

No recibió respuesta. Draco estaba demasiado ocupado hiperventilando como para contestar. Hermione se sentó a su lado y pasó suavemente la mano por la espalda del chico mientras le hablaba con suavidad. Poco a poco se fue calmando.

-¿Estas mejor? -Preguntó.

-Si quitamos el pequeño detalle de que ahora estoy jodidamente ciego, si, estoy bien. Perfecto. De puta madre.

-¡Señor Malfoy, ese vocabulario! -Pomfrey se alejó de ellos a paso vivo- Voy a por el director. No se muevan de aquí.

0.2

-Deberías ir a la enfermería. Tienes la nariz como un pimiento.

Harry miraba a su amigo y cuñado con pena. Millicent tenía un derechazo que muchos luchadores matarían por poseer. Aunque Ron se lo tenía bien merecido. A ver si así se le quitaba aquella manía de meterse con todo em mundo. Aun se sorprendía de que nadie le hubiese mandado una imperdonable por bocazas.

-¿Dónde está Mione?

-En la enfermería, evaluando hasta qué grado la has cagado esta vez -Blaise apareció a su lado como por ensalmo.

-Joder, Zabinni. Casi me matas del susto -Harry miró al recién llegado. El slytherin traía su sonrisa patentada de "estás en un lío. En uno enorme. Y aún no te has enterado"- ¿Cómo andan las cosas por la enfermería?

-Poppy flipando. Por la cara que tenía, está más perdida que Voldy en un sex Shop.

-Tienes que dejar de juntarte con Seamus y Dean. Te están pervirtiendo. Aun más.

-Nah. No te preocupes. Y Draco en su papel de Reina del Drama. Me he venido para acá porque está de un humor de perros.

-Y con razón.

La voz de Hermione los sobresaltó. La chica se dejó caer al lado de Blaise y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la agradable brisa que corría por la orilla del lago.

-Ronald -el mentado se estremeció. Ella sólo le llamaba así cuando estaba en un lío. De los gordos- El director Snape quiere verte. En su despacho. La contraseña es _Lilium._

Ron se levantó a regañadientes y regresó al castillo, rezando a todos los dioses para poder salir vivo del problema.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Herms?

-Resumiendo, Malfoy está ciego. La poción lo ha dejado ciego. Snape lo ha examinado y ha dicho que la cosa va para largo. Incluso ha venido un especialista de San Mungo y nada. No tienen ni idea de cómo solucionarlo. Por eso ha mandado una lechuza a los gemelos para que vengan al castillo. Y como Ron va a ser la cobaya de todos ellos hasta que encuentren el antídoto, yo cuidaré de Malfoy.

-Vas a ser su lazarillo -Harry palmeó el brazo de su amiga, dándole su silencioso pésame. No es que se llevaran mal con el slytherin, pero el carácter de él nunca había sido muy agradable. Y después de la guerra se había vuelto bastante sombrío.

-Regreso a la enfermería. A ver que ha pasado y a recoger a Malfoy. Mientras esté ciego vivirá en nuestra torre. Adiós, chicos.

Harry y Blaise agitaron la mano a modo de despedida. Una vez solos, se estiraron todo lo largos que eran sobre la hierba. Harry fue el primero en hablar.

-Espero que no acaben matándose entre ellos.

-Draco puede ser la personificación del Grinch, pero no le hará daño a Hermione.

-Pero no me negarás que desde el final de la guerra se ha vuelto más gruñón. Parece un dementor con dolor de muelas.

-Algo pasó antes de que acabaras con Voldemort. Mientras hacía de espía para la Orden. Algo que lo ha marcado para siempre y lo suficientemente malo como para no contárselo a nadie

0.3

Hermione miró de reojo al slytherin. Desde su salida de la enfermería no había abierto la boca. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión que daba miedo. Apretó con suavidad el brazo del chico, sorprendiendose de lo duro que estaba.

-Joder, Malfoy. Para ser delgado tienes buenos músculos.

-Es lo que tiene comer sano y ser entrenado como un mortífago. Aunque a ti parece que te van más los cerdos y los michelines.

-Por fin hablas. Comenzaba a pensar que la poción también te había dejado mudo .

-Por favor, Granger. No estoy de humor.

-Últimamente nunca estás de humor. La guerra terminó hace meses. Ya somos libres. Ahora nos toca disfrutar de la vida y...

-Cierra el pico, Granger. La guerra nunca terminará. No para mí. Nunca seré libre.

La amargura en sus palabras hizo que se estremeciera. Se paró y detuvo al chico. Con suavidad acarició la mejilla del rubio. Pudo sentir la aspereza de la incipiente barba. Y el sutil rastro de una fina cicatriz. Draco se tensó ante el contacto.

-¿Qué te pasó, Malfoy? Todos salimos de la guerra con cicatrices, físicas y en el alma, pero tú... Tú pareces más dañado que los demás. Pareces...

-Roto. Estoy roto, Granger. Y mi alma... Mi alma destrozada. Por eso no intentes arreglarme. O salvarme. Estoy más allá de toda redención. Y ahora continuemos. Me duele la cabeza y tengo ganas de dormir

0.4

Harry se despertó de golpe. Había desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido que lo hacía estar en permanente alerta y que le avisaba si algo iba mal. Se puso las gafas y miró a su alrededor. Neville dormía completamente desparramado en su cama. Dean y Seamus tres cuartos de lo mismo. Blaise, que se habia autoinvitado a la Torre de los leones, roncaba alegremente en la cama de Ron, que ahora vivía en la enfermería. Sólo le quedaba uno. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y se acercó a la cama de Draco. El Sly parecía estar sufriendo una terrible pesadilla. Tenía el pelo empapado en sudor y pegado a la cara. Se acercó un poco más y lo sacudió por el hombro. Y sin saber cómo, se encontró con la cara hundida en el colchón, con las gafas rotas y el brazo derecho dolorosamente retorcido a su espalda.

-Malfoy, soy yo, Harry.

-Parece que aún no has perdido las ansias de morir, Potter. -Draco lo soltó y se tumbó de nuevo- Aunque te lo agradezco. Las putas pesadillas están acabando conmigo.

-Sabes que mejorarias si se lo contaras a alguien. El guardarse cosas no es bueno. A la larga acabarás explotando y puede que hagas o digas algo de lo que te arrepentirás.

-Un poco más de mierda encima no me va a matar, Potter.

-Pero te está jodiendo bien la vida, Draco. Cada día que pasa estás más amargado. Es como si deseases alejar a tus amigos... No, alejar a todo ser vivo de tu lado.

-Quizás eso es lo que deseo. Mientras esté solo todo irá bien.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú. De todos tus amigos de antes, sólo están a tu lado Blaise y Millicent. Los demás te han ido abandonando poco a poco.

-Blaise es raro. Y Milly es como mi hermana. Ni con un cubo de agua hirviendo lograría alejarla de mi.

-Ese no es el punto. Si sigues así acabarás solo. Llevamos dos meses de clases, uno y medio contigo ciego. Y es como si convivieramos con un fantasma. Hasta Herms se está pensando tirar la toalla contigo.

Harry no pasó por alto el gesto de dolor que cruzó el rostro de Draco ante su última afirmación. Él no era muy ducho en eso de las emociones ajenas, pero estaba seguro que al ex mortífago que tenía delante no le era del todo indiferente su amiga. Decidió seguir tirando del hilo a ver que sacaba.

-Parece que te importa lo que Herms piense de ti. Deberías hablar con ella, contarle lo que te pasa, cómo te sientes...

-¿Crees que no lo ha intentado? Por lo menos dos veces al día me somete al tercer grado. Y yo la mando a paseo.

-¿Y por qué la alejas de tu lado? Se ve a kilómetros que te gusta...

-Porque si sigue preguntando tendré que responder a sus preguntas. Y entonces se iría de mi lado. No me querría ni como amigo ni enemigo. Aborreceria tenerme a su alrededor. O me temeria. Y eso es algo que no podría aguantar. Puedo con el desprecio y la indiferencia de todos. Pero no con los de ella.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Tercero o cuarto. Ni yo mismo estoy seguro. Aunque eso no importa. Está con el imbécil de Weasley y parece que lo quiere de verdad.

-Pues cuentamelo a mi. Te juro que jamás se lo diré a ella. Si algún día debe enterarse, será de tu boca

0.5

-Cada vez pasas menos tiempo conmigo y más con esa maldita serpiente.

Hermione apretó con fuerza los puños. Ron volvía a estar encerrado en la enfermería. Los gemelos habían creado otro posible antídoto para Malfoy y no había resultado. Ron, además de seguir viendo a través de las paredes, ahora era de un intenso color naranja flúor que brillaba en la oscuridad. Fred había descubierto que la poción funcionaba correctamente. Si usabas las cuatro gotas que ponía en la etiqueta. No todo el bote, como el idiota fosforescente que tenía delante.

-Si no hubieses sido tan capullo y no hubieses volcado toda la maldita poción en el zumo de Malfoy éste no estaría ciego y yo no sería su lazarillo. Y podría estar todo el rato contigo. Pero como eres gilipollas y un inmaduro, tenemos que pagar por tu estupidez.

-¡Y ahora será culpa mía que prefieras estar con el hurón que conmigo, tu novio!

Hermione soltó un grito de pura frustración. Acababa de comprobar que su novio era un imbécil de tomo y lomo. Dio una patada a la pata de la camilla.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? Se me ha volcado la comida. Y aun tengo hambre.

-Porque si no le arreaba a la cama el golpe te lo llevabas tú. Eres un inmaduro, egoísta e infantil. No sabes mirar más allá de tu propio ombligo y nunca aceptas tus culpas y dejas que los demás paguen el pato por ti. Y yo ya estoy cansada de tener que cargar con un niño caprichoso.

-¿Lo dices por mi?

-¡SÍ! Estoy hasta las mismísimas narices de ti. Desde que nos hicimos novios... No. Desde que nos conocimos he sido para ti una esclava. Te he corregido deberes, he velado por tu salud, he evitado que te cosieran a maldiciones más de una vez. He sido blanco de insultos por tu culpa. Y cuando me convertí e tu novia me doy de bruces con el hecho de que tú no quieres una novia. Lo que tú quieres es una versión de tu madre mucho más joven y a la que poder meterle la lengua hasta las anginas. Y yo no busco eso.

Ron la fulminó con la mirada. Tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Estaba furioso. No por el hecho de que Hermione le estuviese abroncando. Simplemente no le gustaba que las chicas no supieran atenderlo como se merecía. Su novia deberia estar allí con él, cuidandolo y mimandolo. No gritando como una banshee.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?

-Pues sí. Te he dado muchas oportunidades para cambiar aunque sea un poco. Y no lo has hecho. Así que hasta aquí hemos llegado. Tengo otras cosas que hacer que el estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo con un inmaduro egocéntrico.

-Eso, ve corriendo con tu maldita serpiente.

-Pues mira, es una gran idea. Al menos Draco ha madurado, no como otro que yo me sé. Adiós, Ronald

0.6

Harry miraba fijamente las llamas en la chimenea. Había pasado toda la noche despierto, escuchando a Draco hablar. Y cuando el slytherin se quedó dormido, él fue incapaz de hacer lo mismo. Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama hasta las seis y media de la mañana, que decidió bajar a la sala común a pensar. Agradeció que fuera sábado y que el resto de alumnos no se levantaria hasta las diez como mínimo.

Y así se lo encontró Hermione, perdido en sus pensamientos y con el ceño fruncido. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

-Un penique por tus pensamientos.

-Esta jodido. Herms. Muy jodido. Y lo peor es que cree que no merece ser perdonado. Si supieras.. Nunca había visto llorar a Draco. Llorar de verdad. Se me partía el alma al verlo y escucharlo.

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-Durmiendo. Cayó dormido en cuanto terminó de hablar. Deberías hablar con él. Cambiando de tema. ¿De donde vienes?

-De terminar con Ronald. Me he cansado de ser la versión joven de Molly Weasley. Y de tener que aguantar sus rabietas de niño pequeño.

-Has hecho bien. A ver si así aprende a comportarse como un adulto. La verdad es que me sorprende que hayáis durado tanto.

-¡Harry!

-¡QUÉ! Es la verdad. Pensé que le arrancarias la cabeza hace unos cuantos meses.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Charlaron de todo un poco mientras esperaban a que todo el mundo bajará al Gran comedor. Sobre las diez y media la Torre había quedado vacía.

-Voy a hablar con él.

-Yo me bajo a desayunar. Seria capaz de comerme una de las galletas de Hagrid ahora mismo

0.7

La habitación estaba en penumbra. No pudo evitar una mueca de asco ante la peste que allí había. _"¿Cómo diablos no han muerto axfisiados aún? Esto es irrespirable"._

 _-_ Te aconsejaría abrir la ventana. Puedo notar desde aquí el asco que sientes

-¿Cómo aguantas?

-Magia. Un hechizo aislante evita que las emanaciones radioactivas que emiten los pies de Blaise y de Finnigan me afecten. Potter y los otros dos creo que se han inmunizado después de tantos años.

Hermione rió entre dientes mientras abría las ventanas y dejaba que el aire puro entrara en el cuarto. Disfrutó del aire limpio antes de centrarse en el joven mago recostado en la cama.

-Así que has hablado con Harry.

-El día que Potter guarde silencio muere.

-No seas malo. No me ha contado nada, pero lo he visto muy afectado. ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

-No me preguntes Granger, por favor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si me preguntas tendré que responderte.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste, Draco?

El chico soltó un pesado suspiro. Conocía demasiado bien a Hermione. Era como un perro de presa: una vez algo llamaba su atención, no paraba hasta que su curiosidad quedaba satisfecha. Agradeció estar ciego porque no quería ver la cara de la chica mientras se sinceraba.

-Durante la guerra, al poco de ser marcado... Yo estaba bajo el mando directo de mi tío Rabastan. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

-El Escuadrón de Exterminio.

-No hace falta que te cuente a qué estaba destinado. Sólo te diré que no sabéis ni la mitad de lo que hicimos. Aún puedo oírlos. Y verlos. Noche tras noche. Recuerdo nombres, edades, parentescos... Debí negarme. Plantarme ante mi tío y lanzarle un Avada. Pero agaché la cabeza y seguí obedeciendo.

-Aún no te habías unido a la Orden.

-No. Decidí unirme a vosotros después de lo de Dublin.

Hermione no pudo evitar un escalofrío. Aún tenía grabadas en la memoria las imágenes de la masacre. Los mortífagos habían entrado a saco en un festival de verano muggle. Y lo que debió ser una fiesta de música, risas y demás se convirtió en un baño de sangre y tortura. No sobrevivió nadie. La voz de Draco la devolvió al presente.

-Yo... Te juro que intenté que no sufrieran. Pero... Por cada muggle que mataba directamente con la maldicion asesina, era un crucio sobre mi madre. Cuando... Cuando regresamos a la Mansión y mi tío dio el parte de la matanza... El lord hizo llamar a mis padres. Ambos estaban sin varita, para evitar que escaparan. Los inmovilizo en medio de la sala y me llamó. Me obligó a torturarlos durante horas. Hasta que suplicaron por su muerte. Pe-pero no me dejó hacerlo. Mandó a esa maldita serpiente que tenía como mascota. Es-esa cosa los devoró vivos. Aun oigo sus alaridos y sus gritos. Tardaron casi una hora en morir.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos a plomo. Hermione sentía náuseas. Agradecía que Harry hubiese acabado con aquel maníaco para siempre. Porque lo que le había hecho a Draco no tenia nombre. Miró al chico, que lloraba desconsolado con la cara enterrada en la almohada. Corrió a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Por favor, no llores. Draco...

No sabia que decir. ¿Que se le dice a una persona que ha pasado por semejante infierno y había sobrevivido? Se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza, intentando transmitirle algo de paz a su atormentada alma. Un ligero carraspeo llamó su atención.

-Tenemos el antídoto.

Fred y George tenían los ojos irritados, como si hubiesen llorado. Hermione ahogó un gemido al darse cuenta. Lo habían oído todo. Con un gesto les hizo pasar.

-Si te somos sinceros, lo tenemos desde hace tres semanas. Pero queríamos darle una lección a Ron, a ver si dejaba de ser tan gilipollas. Pero eso parece misión imposible. Lo sentimos mucho, Malfoy. Por haberte tenido así, ciego, cuando podríamos haberte dado el antídoto hace días.

-No importa -Draco tenía la voz tomada por haber estado llorando- Ha sido muy entretenido escuchar por boca de Blaise los experimentos que habéis hecho con vuestro hermano. Me ha hecho más llevadera la ceguera.

-Toma, Herms. Tiene que tomarse el frasco entero. Tardará pocos minutos en volver a ver. Si notas cualquier cosa rara ve a la enfermería. Poppy ya está avisada.

Los gemelos se marcharon, dejándolos solos de nuevo. Hermione acercó el vial con la poción a la boca de Draco, pero éste se apartó.

-No quiero beberla. Tengo miedo.

-Los gemelos saben lo que se hacen. Sobre todo porque normalmente prueban sus productos en ellos.

-No. Tengo miedo de ver tu cara al mirarme. Al mirar al monstruo que soy.

-No eres más tonto porque no entrenas. Si me dieras miedo o asco, ¿Crees que haría esto?

Cogió el rostro del chico y lo besó. Lo besó con pasión, con amor, con cariño. Lo besó poniendo toda su alma en ello, para que él entendiera que jamás le tendría miedo. Ni compasión. Porque ella había visto de primera mano todo lo que él hizo por la Orden. Y ahora sabía todo lo que había perdido por ellos, por el bando de la Luz.

-¿Tengo que darte más explicaciones, tontin?

Draco negó. Se bebió de golpe el antídoto y luego sonrió. Agarró a la chica por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Creo que voy a solicitar un puesto como cobaya en el negocio de los gemelos. Si cada vez que me tengas que dar el antídoto voy a recibir un beso así, yo encantado de ser envenenado por esos dos.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia de Draco. Y luego lo volvió a besar, sintiendo que por fin estaba en casa

 _ **Y hasta aquí tu regalo, Aretha. Espero que te haya gustado y haber acertado. Hay un guiño por ahí a una serie que me encanta y que no he podido evitar meterlo aquí.**_

 _ **Bueno, de nuevo felicidades y disfruta de tu cumple.**_

 _ **Nos leemos.**_


End file.
